Impossible
by TroublMaakr
Summary: Its an all-human Twilight fanfic. Bella and Edward get caught in the 9/11 attacks. Very dramatic. I won't say anything else or I might ruin it for you. Based off of my own experiences. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward

"Edward! Edward!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Edward, where the hell are you?!" I couldn't see one foot in front of me. Clouds of smoke and dust were blocking my vision.

I had no idea of what was going on. I had heard screams and then a huge bang sounded throughout the entire Twin Tower building. One moment I was having Edward my boyfriend help me with an email I had to write (I am very technologically challenged), and the next everything went up into fire and smoke, including Edward.

I had put my hands over my head to protect myself from being seriously hurt from all the rubble that was coming down.

"Edward!!" I screamed again. I took one tentative step forward. The next few moments of my life seemed to go by in slow motion. I felt my foot go through the floor. I tried using my hands to push myself out, but I was dead stuck in the middle of an on-fire building. I screamed one last time in a feeble attempt for hope. All of a sudden I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me up.

It was Edward.

But before I could even look at his gorgeous face, he collapsed.

"Edward what are you doing?! We need to get out of here!!" I rolled him over onto his back and saw that his head and right leg were bleeding horribly. "OH MY GOD! EDWARD!!" I shook him but he didn't move. "Oh, Edward please, please don't be...don't be..." But I couldn't finish the sentence. Using every last ounce of strength I had, I pulled him up and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was considerably taller and heavier than me, but I guess out of pure love and desperation for my one true love made me to be able to hold him and descend down the building.

But I knew that we would never make it. I knew that we would burn to death. Either that or get crushed by falling wreckage. There was no one around me. Just Edward...fear...death. But I still fought my way through.

I tried to breathe as little as possible as not to get the smoke in my lungs. My office was on the ninth floor. There was no way I was going to make it to the safety of the bottom floor. I felt Edward sliding out of my grasp. I readjusted my grip o him and continued. Whether or not I was going in the right way, I had no idea. I was started to feel extremely dizzy and lightheaded. My lungs were filled with smoke. And poor Edward.

The last thing I remember was a big figure sauntering towards us as I started to fall and thinking I'm gonna die...

Then everything went dark...

_So I wrote this just to get a change from the story I am writing now. I know its super short. Most of my chapters/stories will be like that...I just don't have the time to write long ones. Anyways, I'm giving this story a shot and see how you guys like it and how it turns out...I might or might not continue it. But I hope you like it!! Review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flitted open

My eyes flitted open. The first thing I was aware of was the whiteness of my surroundings. Everything was white. _Is this Heaven?!_ I thought. Then I heard a steady, slow beep, beep, beep, beep. It was annoying. Heaven shouldn't be annoying. I glanced around, careful not to move any part of my body just in case. Then I realized where I was...I was in a bed, in a...a...hospital! What was I doing here?

Then, in a sudden flash everything came flooding to me. As I remembered the fire, and the smoke, and the screaming, and fear and Edward, I screamed a high pitched scream of terror. I don't really know why. Probably from horror.

I started breathing real hard and I jerked up right. The pain that shot through me was beyond anything I had ever felt, physically and emotionally. Where was Edward?! The beeping sound got louder and faster and I heard panicked voices come closer. The door to my room opened and a plump lady dressed in a nurse's outfit came through it followed by man, probably the doctor.

"What? What's the matter honey? Are you ok?" The nurse rushed over to my side and laid me back down.

I could only manage one word. "Edward...Edward." The nurse gave me a deeply concerned look and glanced at the doctor.

"Go get her family. Tell them she's awake," the doctor told the nurse. She nodded and hurriedly went outside the room. "We heard you scream. Is something the matter?" The doctor was an old kindly looking man and I felt comfortable around him.

"What happened? Where's Edward?"

"I'm sorry, but who's Edward?" The doctor looked at me like I was slightly crazy. I was very taken aback.

"He...he's my boyfriend. He was with me. Where is he? I have to know. Please." Recognition dawned on his face. A line creased on his forehead. Tears started to slip down my cheeks. I was so confused.

"Well, he..." But before the doctor could finish, my mother and father burst through the door accompanied by the nurse.

"Oh sweetie! We were so worried about you! God I'm glad your awake!" Renee my spaz of a mother blurted out. Phil, my step father, lightly chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Quiet now. She probably doesn't like loudness," he said with as much gentleness as he could get.

"Right of course. I was just so worried about you."

"I know mom that OK. Thanks Phil. And I'm alright. But please how is Edward?"

"Umm...well your father would have liked to come. But the airlines are closed and everything is blocked out." I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Huh? What? Mom please. Edward. Why are you avoiding it?"

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Tears started rolling down her cheeks in a steady flow. She ran over to me and embraced me, Phil on her heels.

But I pushed her away. She looked offended. "Mom, is Edward...do you mean he's...he's..." She slowly shook her head yes.

I didn't feel the pain that you would expect you would feel when you've found out you've just lost a loved one. It just seemed so impossible. Edward. My Edward. Gone. I thought nothing could ever take him down. He seemed invincible. But I was wrong.

I just stared at my mother for a second. "You're joking." I know that was like the very last thing you would think of coming out of my mouth. But I couldn't help it. I guess I was trying to avoid the right answer.

"Oh, Bella I'm so, so sorry." And yet still the pain didn't sink in. I didn't cry. At least not right then and there. I couldn't. Not in front of everyone. I had to remain strong for Renee. When I was alone I would go to Edward and find him and prove to everybody that he didn't die.

I had no idea what possessed my mind to think that. It just came.

After Renee was done crying and Phil and I had comforted _her_ enough, I got an explanation. Finally.

Turns out, that New York City, THE New York City, where I have lived for forever, had been under attack. Terrorist had taken over three planes and crashed them into each Twin Tower and the Pentagon. Each building had gone down in flames and what not. Hundreds of people ha died. Maybe even more. They were still finding more and more people by the day. I guess I had been unconscious for about four days.

Once everything had been told to me, I was in shock. I honestly could not believe that just a few days earlier I had a perfect life filled with everything a 23 year old woman could want. An awesome home, a great job that paid well, a perfect boyfriend, and a loving family. The realization still hadn't come over me that he was gone. At least not until that night.

The doctors decided that I could go home that night. I remarkably had only broken a leg and my lungs were not severely filled with smoke and ash. Although I had sustained a pretty bad burnt on my left hand along the finger tips. But all in all it didn't hurt that much, being I was heavy pain killers.

_Later that night..._

"Oh, ok that's good thanks mom. Thanks Phil. I'll be good from here on." I kissed each of their cheeks as they helped me onto my bed. I heaved a huge sob-choked sigh as they left.

But I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to go to Edward. I needed his comfort and reassurance. I made my way to my window, limping slightly. I opened it up and gingerly climbed out of it onto the roof of my apartment building, somehow managing to get my bulky cast on my leg out too. I went to the edge and rested my arms on the railing. I always went up here whenever I needed to be alone or just do whatever. The view from up here was amazing. I could see for miles and miles.

I just saddened me now though to be up here. Right in the center of my view would normally be the Twin Towers. But they were gone. Just like that. Instead in its place were flood lights and left over debris floating in the air. People were still working over there trying to find people and clear away the rubble. Once my leg was healed, I planned on going over there and helping.

Then out of absolutely nowhere, an overwhelming amount of grief settled over me.

I collapsed in a mess of tears and snot and depression.

I had lost my job.

I had lost part of the most important parts in NYC.

I had lost tons of friends in the disaster that worked with me.

The country and especially New York had undergone a major...well...trauma I guess.

And most of all, I lost Edward.

I don't know how long I sat there sobbing. The pain I felt was nothing I had every experienced in my life. It hurt more than when my gerbil died when I was 6. It hurt more than when Renee and Charlie got divorced. It even hurt more than when I was in the hospital earlier today, when I found out what happened.

My life sucked, terribly.

_Ok, so sorry it took so long to do. And yea I know its super short again. But I've decided to try to do more short chapters. It'll be easier on me. :D ok thanks for your guys' reviews!! And REVIEW!!_


End file.
